


Placement

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [52]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And I'm still not over it, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Gen, I've only watched it once when it aired, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, but it's only light if you have gotten over the arch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Apex- peak; summit; highest pointNadir- absolute bottom; absolute lowest pointAn introspection of Ahsoka's thoughts during the last 5-ish minutes of the episode.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 6





	1. Apex

The Temple was a large, vast building, built up upon a long-forgotten mountain. Its vast reaches were recognizable to anyone on Corasaunt and the Jedi were proud to call it home. At it’s highest point stood the Council Chambers, towering over all. It’s windows opened to nearly all direction, seeking to remind the Council that which they served, although Ahsoka always found it a distraction. The chairs were placed in a round circle to symbolize that the Jedi looked at things from all directions, but honestly, Ahsoka thought that it was to intimidate anyone who stood at its center.

But here she stood, the Council staring at her from its center with Anakin’s hand outreached with her padawan braid, asking her back. Accepting it would mean returning to the Jedi, being knighted, given her own battalion, leading more troops to their death. She would be with her family, but were they really her family if they didn’t fight for her at the moment of her greatest need?

The other option was refusing. It would lead her into a great unknown. Would she even be allowed to leave as she was important military personnel? Could she even stay? Be confronted with stares and disproving looks every time she moved? She was found not guilty but that didn’t change what she went through. Could Barris be right? Were the Jedi corrupted by the war? Was the Temple the place she once thought she knew? Did she even want to go back?

No. She found that she didn’t. So with tears welling up in her eyes, she closed Anakin’s hand and walked away from the Jedi.


	2. Nadir

Every part of Ahsoka wanted to turn back and run into Anakin’s arms, she wanted to stay but she couldn’t. If the Jedi couldn’t trust her, how could she trust herself? She had to leave. Resolve strengthened, but heart no less hurt, she continued step after step down the Jedi Steps.

It was said that they ended at the base of what had been the mountain, but no one knew for sure because that mountain had long since been mostly mined away. She found herself all too soon at the end of the stairs and she turned around wondering if she would ever see the Temple again.

It was home, but she needed time away, to figure herself out after the rollercoaster that had been the last week.

She nearly laughed at the thought that merely a week ago she had been fighting alongside her men. They deserved a goodbye, but she couldn’t bring herself to go there in person. She wouldn’t be able to leave, she knew that. So, deciding to record them a message as soon as she had a com, she turned from the only life that she had known, and to a new life, unaware that it would save her life.


End file.
